


Cheaper than Bail Money

by Starshaker



Series: 30 days of Techienician [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 30 Days of Techienician, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Light Angst, M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Clan Techie on a fairly standard shopping trip. Matt gets in an argument with another customer and poor Techie gets embarrassed by his confrontational BF and leaves to complete their shopping in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaper than Bail Money

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Techienician. Prompt list can be found here… http://starshaker.tumblr.com/post/149562313135/30-days-of-techienician
> 
> I also accept writing prompts for ficlets (~1000 words ish) so feel free to leave a message in my tumblr inbox /starshaker.

“I can cook meals, I can’t bake pie,” Matt said with despair as he surveyed the seemingly endless stacks of baking products

“I can just call Mom and say we can’t bring dessert. She won’t mind, she usually bakes her own pies even if everyone brings something,”

“No. I can do this.” Matt said as he glanced up and down the aisle. “Does it have to be key lime?”

“Just do a simple apple pie,” Techie said as his hand hovered above the jar of pie filling.

“I can’t do simple. She’ll think I’m simple,” Matt said and Techie’s hand dropped away and he sighed.

“You’re causing a scene in a supermarket over which pie to bake my mother,” Techie said sharply.

“I’m not causing a scene,” Matt said though the second Techie’s eyes dropped to their cart instead of meeting his own his frustration at himself grew tenfold.

“People are looking at us,” Techie muttered and glanced up to meet Matt’s eye.

“Sorry,” Matt said and shot Techie an apologetic look as he glanced down their shopping list again, “Do you want to get the rest of this while I have my baking breakdown,”

“If you can’t decide by the time I’ve got all this then I’ll catch the bus back on my own,”

“I’ll figure this out, I swear,”

“Try and do it before they call security,I don’t have money for bail,” Techie said as he grabbed Matt’s hand briefly and pushed their trolley off towards the other end of the shop,

“They can’t charge me for being indecisive,”

The problem Matt found was that every pie crust or filling would end up saying something about him that wasn’t true. Matt couldn’t remember the last time he’d attempted to set a good impression to anyone except Techie and even that had backfired. Apple pie was too simple, apple and cinnamon would mess with Techie’s allergies, anything with chocolate or caramel was too sweet and the last time he’d attempted a cherry or custard filled pie it had been a complete disaster. Techie has assured him that no-one had ever been cursed by never being able to cook a pie but there was no real proof either way besides some people having very bad luck with cooking pies.

A sharp jab his his ankle and as he automatically stepped forwards the solid frame of a trolley hit his back. He rounded on the spot and came face to face with a woman staring up at the shelves behind him. She didn’t look at him until he shoved her trolley away. A haughty glare settled on him almost instantly.

“What was that for?” She asked, her nasally voice naturally gave her an irritating and rude tone.

“You just hit me with your trolley,”

“Well maybe you shouldn’t have been standing in the middle of the aisle dear,”

“Maybe you should look where you’re going,”

“Accidents happen. There’s no need to be rude about it,”

“If it were an accident then you should have apologised for it,”

“Is there a problem here?” Matt didn’t look away from the woman but the bright waistcoat of a shop assistant stepped into view beside him.

“No, but if you could help me,” The woman said, ignoring Matt, “I’m looking for the tins of Rhubarb pie filling,”

“Oh they’re just over here Madam,” The server said as he pointed to the top shelf behind Matt. He’d considered the flavour himself and then decided that since there was only one tin available if it went wrong first time he’d have nothing to work with. Without a second thought he grabbed the last tin and pushed the cardboard holder to the very back of the shelf and it’s empty status out of view of the woman and server.

“Oh, mum loves rhubarb pie,” Techie said with a grin as Matt set the tin down in the trolley.

“Why didn’t you say so before? Could’ve saved me half an hour second guessing myself,” Matt said. He caught the tail end of Techie’s grin at his pretended to focus on their shopping list.

“I didn’t want to pressure you if you ended up not wanting to bake anything,” Techie said as he set down a huge bag of rice in the trolley. The metal creaked at the extra weight as Techie adjusted it so it wouldn’t fall on any of the fresh produce. Matt’s eyes drifted over Techie’s shoulder to the server and the rude woman at the end of their current aisle.

“Can we go now?” Matt said quickly as he caught the trolley with one hand and his other slipped around Techie’s waist.

“I still haven’t got all the stuff for dinner tonight,” Techie objected as Matt ushered him along, the woman and her attitude left behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Techienician. Prompt list can be found here… http://starshaker.tumblr.com/post/149562313135/30-days-of-techienician
> 
> I also accept writing prompts for ficlets (~1000 words ish) so feel free to leave a message in my tumblr inbox /starshaker.


End file.
